


Of Brothers and Lovers

by LadyLustful



Series: Threes [9]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Everything is Permitted, F/M, Group Sex, Interracial Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Slight Comeplay, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: PORN WITHOUT PLOT - inspired by this confession. http://dirtyasscreedsecrets.tumblr.com/post/168695360172/everyone-knows-gerald-blanc-adores-and-desiresOr: the one where Aveline and Gerald sleep with Connor.





	Of Brothers and Lovers

It starts like this... in the middle of the night, Connor comes into Aveline's bedroom - now Aveline and Gerald's - through the window overlooking the side street.  
"Sorry", he says noticing the scarce clothing and disheveled state of both, "I'll just leave."  
"Connor," Aveline stands up, naked, flushed from the nipples up and tousle-haired. "Are you hurt?"  
"No. Just looking for a place to stay the night. But I'll just go somewhere else."  
"No. Stay. Sleep with us. You are a brother and a lover."  
"I would hate to abuse your hospitality..." the young Master Assassin starts awkwardly.  
"You won't. We want you right here, Connor. If you need hot water..." Aveline begins. Connor cuts her off, voice soft and gentle despite its intensity.  
"No need. The cold water will be a relief in this heat."  
  
When he returns, naked and with water drying on his skin and in his hair, they are busy.  
He flops down on the bed beside them, closes his eyes, lets the bed's rhythmic motion and the soft melody of their voices rock him to his sleep, even as his cock fills out and rises from the vague mental images they evoke.  
A wet, warm touch to it startles him from his doze, and his eyes snap open, catching the sight of Aveline bent over his cock, doing perfectly debauched things to it with a perfectly innocent expression. Gerald lies beside him, spent, watching with a fond, languid fascination that lacks his usual shyness. Aveline's mouth is as soft and hot and skilled as he remembers, only- if possible - more wicked.  
"What?" He manages eloquently, head falling back, and then "You don't have to."  
"I want to", she puntuates that with a the barest lick to the head of his cock, making it twitch. "It's been too long since I've had you and want a taste."  
He bites back a curse then, feeling her tongue hitting that spot that always makes him lose his mind a little. Cock trapped in skilled, strong little fingers and a wet, hot, wicked mouth, he lies back, able to do nothing but take it and enjoy it. And he could just ride it out silently, bite his lip and take the pleasure with the same stoic demeanor he takes pain with. But Aveline hates that, hates him being quiet unless they are in public, and so, no matter how silly it seemed to him at first, he gasps and moans tells her how good it feels, how close he is to coming. And, once it seems that a single touch more will bring him over the edge, she pulls off, crawls up his body to kiss him, an almost-chaste press of her lips to his.  
"Miss me?", she asks, and then her remembers how to use his arms and pulls her in for another kiss, long and filthy, with a little bite to her lower lip the way he knows she likes. She makes a truly indecent little sound of pleasure into his mouth. His hands, huge but agile, find their way to her breasts, cupping the dark, perfect mounds, playing with the nipples. When he pinches one Aveline gasps into his mouth and he thinks he hurt her but she breaks the kiss to breathlessly beg for him to do it again, before diving back in. He hands are in his hair, playing idly as her tongue fucks his mouth.  
Ever so soon, he breaks the kiss, kissing down her neck, sucking a hickey onto her collarbone, before lowering his mouth to her breasts, kissing and sucking and licking and tugging the nipples between blunt teeth before soothing them with his tongue. He is rewarded by her fingers in his hair becoming rougher, more insistent, tugging even as she pulls him to her, grinds against his body. His fingers slide down her side to delve into the dark curls at the apex of her thighs.  
"No", she gasps, tugging his hair for emphasis.  
"No?"  
He's puzzled. She normally loves his fingers.  
"No. I want to ride you."  
Aveline straddles him, slides down onto his cock till she's fully seated in his lap, smooth and confident, except the look on her face, which changes about halfway down into some kind of a wordless gasp. He cannot read expressions very well but it seems to be some combination of wonder and ecstasy, much like what he himself feels. She's hot and slick-wet inside, and he realises Gerald must have come inside her. He doesn't know how he feels about that, but it feels good. His hands cup her arse, holding firmly, lifting her up and pressing her to him as she rises and falls, her firm dark breasts bouncing with her motions.  
He does not last long - of course not, given how teased he was, spilling into her, his whole body lighting up with the pleasure and melting into a puddle of boneless satisfaction.

When he can move his arms again, he pulls her up from his lap and up his body, gentle and languid.  
"You didn't get to come. Allow me."  
And then he's between pressing his mouth to her, tasting all their juices as he runs his tongue along he nether lips, half-teasing, half-tentative at first, then with much more intent. With how well he knows her body, how aroused she is, she comes quickly, tightening her thighs around him and crying out helplessly.  
  
"May I... may I kiss you?" Gerald asks, hesitantly, as Connor sinks back down on the bed, sweaty and wet-faced and satisfied, Aveline on his other side.   
"Of course." The white man leans in, presses his lips to Connor's hesitantly, as though half-afraid. Connor kisses him back, large hand cupping his the back of his head gently, his tongue lazily exploring the lips of the other man. Halfway through, Gerald's tongue joins it, their dance turning less chaste but no less sweet. Gerald kisses like he wants it desperately, like he wishes to please but fears overstepping a boundary. They break for air, and then Aveline leans in, and kisses them both, a quick press of the lips, tongue darting into both their open mouths as if to compare the taste, and Connor almost blushes at the thought of what she might be tasting.

"Mmm lovely", she smiles licking her dark lips. "My sweet boys."


End file.
